onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Shalulia
Santa' Shalria' é uma Nobre Mundial , é irmã mais nova de São Charlos, e filha de São Rosward. Aparência Como outros nobres do mundo, ela está vestida com um terno branco grosso com botões semelhantes a medalhas que lhe fornecem oxigênio para salvá-la compartilhando o mesmo ar que os plebeus. O colarinho de seu terno tem um padrão de flor com renda no topo. O padrão de flores em seu terno se repete nos lados da saia. Seu cabelo dentro da bolha é estilizado para cima, formando um cacho acima da cabeça. Ela usa um véu sobre a metade inferior do rosto e tons laranja-claros sobre os olhos. Ela também usa brincos em forma de coração. Detalhes Personalidade Como seus companheiros Dragões Celestiais, ela não demonstra nenhuma preocupação por aqueles cujos status estão abaixo dela e não mostra piedade, remorso ou arrependimento sobre como ela trata seus escravos. Em um incidente em que ela perdeu seu escravo, ela comentou friamente sobre como seu pai teria simplesmente que comprar outro para ela, vendo a morte do escravo de uma forma tão humilde que ela zombou dele como sendo apenas um ser humano. Ela detesta os mais fracos do que qualquer coisa (o que é bastante irônico, considerando que ela não tem habilidade de luta própria). Ela também tem muito orgulho dos ancestrais de sua família, jurou fazer os Chapéus de Palha sofrerem um inferno em cima de captura para o que eles fizeram para seu pai e irmão. Enquanto ingênuo ao comprimento que Luffy e os outros piratas fariam de tudo para alcançar os objetivos deles / delas, ela não era incapaz de perceber o objetivo final deles / delas. Fora de sua família, ela foi a única que foi direto para o alvo de seu resgate e tentou matar Camie , mesmo que fosse apenas uma exibição de sua mentalidade cruel. Ela também não estava acima do racismo, referindo-se a Camie como um "peixe". Ela tem um estranho hábito de terminar suas frases com "amasu" ou apenas "su". Relação Piratas do Chapéu de Palha Depois que os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha escaparam de Kizaru , Santa gritou insultos aos fuzileiros navais por não terem capturado os Chapéus de Palha. Em sua raiva, ela jurou que, após a captura, mostraria à tripulação um verdadeiro inferno vivo até implorarem a morte de joelhos. Camie Santa tentou matar Camie, mas falhou e foi facilmente eliminado pelo Haki de Rayleigh . Habilidades e Poderes Como Nobre Mundial, ela faz o que lhe agrada. Ela tem o poder de convocar um almirante, no entanto ela não tem habilidades de luta e não tem uma vontade forte, como mostrado quando ela facilmente desmaiou devido a Haoshoku Haki de Rayleigh. Armas Ela é mostrada usando uma arma, embora a habilidade dela com ela não seja conhecida. História Arco Arquipélago de Sabaody Ela apareceu pela primeira vez quando seu escravo, Devil Dias escapou no Arquipélago de Sabaody, fazendo seu pai comentar sobre seu descuido ao arruinar sua coleção de capitães. Depois que o colarinho de Dias explodiu, ela zombou de sua lamentabilidade, atirou nele e depois casualmente saiu comentando sobre como da próxima vez ela quer um gigante como escravo. Mais tarde, ela apareceu na Casa de Leilão de Escravos com seu pai, esperando por seu irmão Charlos . Ela tentou matar Camie enquanto os Chapéus de Palha estavam ocupados segurando os guardas, mas foi interrompido pela intervenção oportuna de Rayleigh, que a nocauteou com uma explosão de Haki. Mais tarde, ela foi vista do lado de fora da casa de leilões, ao lado de seu pai e irmão espancados e inconscientes, gritando furiosamente contra os fuzileiros navais por ainda não terem capturado os Chapéus de Palha. Em sua raiva, ela jurou que, ao serem capturados, ela forçaria a tripulação pirata a implorar por perdão e depois trazer o inferno para eles. Trivia *A comida favoria de Santa é caviar. References #↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Shalria is introduced. #↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary (Card #0504), Information about Shalria is revealed. #↑ One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World (p. 77), Saint Shalria's birthday is given. #↑ Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary (Card #0504), Shalria's name is romanized. #↑ 5.0 5.1 One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 51 Chapter 496 and Episode 391, Shalria and her slave. #↑ One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Shalria mentions her ancestry pride. #↑ One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Shalria knocked out by Rayleigh's Haki. #↑ One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Shalria expresses her anger at the Straw Hats. Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Nobres Mundiais Categoria:Personagens do Arquipélago de Sabaody Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga Guerra de Marineford